Corrosão
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Ikki despertou após o coma, mas não havia o que comemorar. Fic escrita para o Desafio SAOF da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Como minhas fics só ganho diversão, aprendizado e, às vezes, novos amigos. **

**História escrita para Desafio SAOF (Sofrendo Até o Fim), um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.**

**CORROSÃO **

**Chiisana Hana**

"_Simple living is my desperate cry_

_Been trading love with indifference_

_Yeah, it suits me just fine_

_I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone_

_Maybe that's why I feel alone, yeah"(1)_

Quando abriu os olhos, ele percebeu que não sabia onde estava. Era um quarto de paredes brancas, pé-direito alto, e enormes janelas cobertas por cortinas de voal que deixavam a luminosidade entrar com facilidade. Tentou levantar-se da cama, mas não conseguiu. E que diabos era aquilo enfiado na sua boca? E o bipe desgraçado que não parava de soar? Logo vislumbrou uma cabeleira esverdeada entrando pela porta como um raio.  
"Shun"... ele quis dizer, mas não podia com aquela porcaria de tubo descendo pela sua garganta.  
O irmão mais novo parecia contente. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas eram de alegria, e havia um grande sorriso em seus lábios. Viu-o afastar-se um pouco e voltar com um telefone nas mãos.  
– Ele acordou! – anunciou Shun no aparelho.  
Um vai e vem de pessoas vestidas de branco começou e eles o examinavam e falavam coisas que ele mal conseguia compreender. Mais tarde, retiraram-lhe o tubo que descia pela garganta.  
Então Shun se aproximou e sentou à beirada da cama.  
– Finalmente – ele disse, acariciando os cabelos do irmão, que o olhava perplexo. – Eu sabia que você conseguiria, mesmo contra todas as possibilidades.  
"Do que ele está falando?", Ikki perguntou-se. "Conseguiria o quê?"  
Seiya entrou correndo no quarto.  
– Caramba, é verdade! – exclamou.  
– Sim – Shun assentiu.  
– Que bom, Shun! Fico muito feliz.  
"Por que esse panaca está fazendo essa cara?", Ikki perguntou-se.  
– Já avisou ao Hyoga e ao Shiryu? – Seiya perguntou.  
– Ainda não – disse Shun. – Se você puder fazer isso, eu agradeço.  
– Claro, claro. Deixe comigo.  
Seiya saiu do quarto com o telefone nas mãos, enquanto Shun permaneceu ao lado de Ikki. Por que achava que estavam diferentes? E por que faziam Shun e Seiya estavam fazendo esse drama todo? Ele só estava dormindo...

* * *

– Seis anos em coma? – Ikki perguntou a Shun horas depois, ainda com a voz falhando por causa do tempo sem uso.  
O irmão contou-lhe que quando a guerra contra Hades acabou, ele parecia bem, mas dias depois, sofreu um colapso inexplicável e entrou em coma. Ninguém sabia explicar o que tinha acontecido, nem mesmo os melhores neurologistas que Saori mandou buscar para examiná-lo.  
Shun contou tudo em detalhes, mas mesmo assim Ikki não conseguia acreditar.  
– Sim, você passou seis anos em coma – ele repetiu. Sabia que ia ser difícil para Ikki aceitar.  
– Não posso acreditar...  
– Pois acredite – Shun disse.  
– Por isso achei que vocês estavam... diferentes.  
– Pois é, seis anos fazem mesmo muita diferença.  
– Onde estamos?  
– Na mansão Kido, onde mais? Depois de meses no hospital, achei melhor que você viesse pra cá.  
– E os outros? Também estão aqui?  
– Bom, o Seiya mora aqui porque ele se casou com a Saori dois anos atrás. O Hyoga mora num apartamento perto do orfanato. Lembra da Eiri? Eles estão namorando. Ah, e ele está trabalhando na Fundação. E Shiryu mudou-se com a Shunrei para uma casa ali por perto também.  
– Shiryu está morando aqui? Nunca achei que ele sairia de Rozan.  
– Ele e Shunrei foram praticamente forçados a vir... Os filhos deles nasceram com uns probleminhas de saúde e aqui havia mais condições de tratamento para eles.  
– Filhos?  
– É, ele e Shunrei tiveram um casal de gêmeos há três anos. Você precisa vê-los, Ikki! São a cara do pai! Agora já estão com boa saúde, mas eles resolveram ficar aqui mesmo. As crianças já estão adaptadas, gostam daqui. E agora eles estão em processo de adoção de uma menina do orfanato.  
Ikki sorriu. De todos os amigos, sabia que Shiryu seria o primeiro a formar uma família, mas três filhos era algo além do que ele imaginava.  
– E você?  
– Eu? Eu estava cuidando de você – respondeu Shun. Ikki procurou nele algum traço de raiva ou remorso por ter perdido seis anos de sua vida cuidando de um vegetal, mas só encontrou ternura e amor.  
– Valeu a pena porque eu sabia que você acordaria. Eu sei que você não se entrega fácil.  
– Estou cansado… – Ikki murmurou. Todas os acontecimentos das últimas horas giravam num torvelinho maluco em sua cabeça.  
– Cansado de quê? Não fez nada nos últimos seis anos! – brincou Shun, arrancando um sorriso do irmão. – Estou brincando. Vou deixar você descansar. Se precisar de mim, estarei no quarto ao lado. É só chamar.  
Ikki assentiu.  
– Seis anos… – ele murmurou assim que Shun saiu. – Tanto tempo assim?  
Sentia o corpo ainda um pouco dormente e a cabeça meio pesada.  
Seiya e Saori estavam casados, Hyoga trabalhava na Fundação e Shiryu tinha três filhos. Era coisa demais...  
Sempre repetiu que era um lobo solitário, que odiava andar em grupo, mas no fundo sentia-se parte daquela 'família'. Agora, depois de seis anos, sentia-se excluído de tudo. Mais que isso: sentia que, involuntariamente, castigara o irmão, roubando-lhe seis anos. Os outros tinham reconstruído suas vidas, enquanto a de Shun continuava estagnada. Se tivesse uma escolha, teria morrido logo de uma vez ao invés de ter ficado nessa existência inútil. Shun comemorava seu despertar, mas Ikki não sentia que havia de fato algo a comemorar. 

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, Shun continuava desdobrando-se em cuidados com o irmão. Ikki precisou reaprender a fazer quase tudo, especialmente andar. As pernas fraquejavam quando tentava ficar de pé, devido aos músculos atrofiados. Por conta disso, passou a usar uma cadeira de rodas temporariamente, enquanto fazia sessões diárias de fisioterapia a fim de tentar recuperar o tônus muscular. Não era algo de que gostava e pouco se esforçava nas sessões, para tristeza de Shun. Mesmo assim, o irmão mais novo tentava motivá-lo e vivia levando-o para todos os lados. Levou-o ao orfanato, coisa que ele odiou, e também até a casa nova de Shiryu, onde finalmente conheceu sua família: os gêmeos, Ken e Aya, e Mika, a menina em processo de adoção. O amigo estava feliz com a esposa, rodeado de filhos, coisa que Ikki sabia que jamais teria.  
Ikki deixava-se levar para lá e para cá, mas não se sentia verdadeiramente parte de nada. Fisicamente, estava progredindo, apesar do pouco esforço que fazia. Entretanto, havia um cansaço na mente que não passava nunca e uma sensação de não pertencer a lugar nenhum, além da dolorosa certeza de ter tomado seis anos da vida de Shun. Mesmo agora, que já estava acordado, continuava impedindo o irmão de viver plenamente. Era um fardo e não podia simplesmente ir embora e desaparecer como fazia antes. Ou podia?  
De repente, uma ideia estranha passou-lhe pela cabeça... Ruminou-a por dias, até finalmente tomar uma decisão. Nessa noite, Ikki ingeriu todos os remédios que encontrou na mesinha de cabeceira. Depois se recostou na cama, esperando a morte. Não demorou a sentir os efeitos da quantidade absurda de medicamentos. Era como se algo lhe comprimisse os pulmões, deixando-o sem ar. O coração acelerou e batia descompassado. Um suor frio escorria-lhe plea fronte e tremores percorriam seu corpo.  
Ikki sentia a morte aproximando-se e estava satisfeito por isso.  
"Esmeralda, estou indo", pensou, e logo em seguida perdeu a consciência.

* * *

– Mas por que ele fez isso? – Seiya perguntou a Shun.  
– Eu não sei – respondeu o rapaz, aos prantos. – Estava indo tudo bem... ele estava se recuperando, já estava quase andando... e então isso...  
Shiryu e Hyoga estavam ao lado deles e os quatro olhavam Ikki através do vidro da UTI. Shun havia entrado no quarto a tempo de socorrer o irmão, mas ele agora estava em coma novamente.  
– Não consigo entender! – murmurou Shun. – Por que ele queria morrer?  
Os outros três abraçaram-no em silêncio. Ninguém precisava dizer nada. No fundo, todos sabiam que Ikki não suportava depender de alguém. Mais que isso: sabiam que Ikki queria morrer para libertar Shun.

**FIM**

(1) Weathered, Creed


End file.
